2019 Surrey Cup
The 2019 Surrey Cup was the second edition of the Surrey Cup. It took place on 18 May 2019. Lads Athletic retained their title after beating Hersham United. Charity The match saw over £660 raised for Cancer Research UK. Pre-match Referee Katie Teague led the teams out of the tunnel. Match Summary The match was played for 70 minutes due to the age of the players. Hersham United kicked off the first half and lost the ball almost instantly. Pacey Thain gave Lads Athletic a 1-0 lead in the first minute. Hersham's first chance came when a James Bove-Cawley cross was punched away by Ben Taylor into the path of Lennie Teague who attempted a volley which was caught by Taylor before looping into the goal. Soon after, Bove-Cawley was passed the ball and made a run down the right wing. He crossed the ball into Leon Pollard-Day who took a touch and finished to level the scores at 1-1. Five minutes before half-time, Pacey Thain scored again for Lads to give them a 2-1 lead at the break. Lads kicked off the second half and attacked abruptly. James Cunningham ran down the right wing and cut inside and scored to make the score 3-1 in Lads' favour. After winning a corner, Tom Williams delivered. Archie Mellor headed the ball clear but only as far as Andre Alabaça on the edge of the box. The midfielder scored from his long range effort to give Lads a 4-1 lead. Shortly after Lads' fourth goal, Roman Axtell played a ball over Joe Lawless, who got a little touch to move the ball out wide. Lennie Teague latched onto the bouncing ball and lobbed advancing Ben Taylor, who pulled Teague's shirt. The ball went out of play and no foul was given. Hersham continued to attack but Lads won another corner after a counter-attack. Williams crossed the ball in and found captain Nazim Tatem at the back post who volleyed home. Ben Taylor swapped with Rhys Whitcher between the sticks for the remainder of the game. With the game pretty much out of their reach, Hersham kept attacking. After an unsuccessful corner, Bove-Cawley passed the ball to Pollard-Day who crossed the ball into the box, where Tom Williams scored an own goal to cut the deficit to 5-2 and give Hersham hope. A poor free kick on the edge of his own box by Taylor saw Hersham captain Lennie Teague win possession. He rounded Whitcher in goal and finished to make the score 5-3. After this, Lads attacked once again. James Cunningham ran down the right wing and crossed the ball to Henrique Couto who scored from a tight angle to make the score 6-3. Leon Pollard-Day ran down the right wing and cut inside the Lads defence. He squared the ball to Ayaz Lais who scored with a curled effort from just outside the six-yard box. With ten minutes to play, both teams attacked with all their might. Ben Taylor ran from inside his own box down the left wing and scored to make the score 7-4. James Cunningham grabbed his second goal shortly after to finish off Hersham. Details Williams Teague Lais |goals2 = Thain Cunningham Alabaça Tatem Couto Taylor |penaltyscore = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = |stadium = Walton Road Stadium |attendance = |referee = Katie Teague }} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Post-match After the match, Lads captain, Nazim Tatem, was presented with the trophy by Lennie Teague. This was followed by a raffle and the 2019 FA Cup Final. Squads Hersham United Hersham United announced their 11 man squad on 4 April, 2019. Oscar Powell withdrew from the squad due to unavailability and he was replaced by Roman Axtell. Lads Athletic Lads Athletic announced their 11 man squad on 4 April, 2019. Billy Snooks withdrew from the squad due to unavailability and he was replaced by Henrique Couto. In late April, Ollie Butler withdrew from the Lads squad and was replaced by new arrival Joe Lawless. On 10 May, defender Anise Adimi withdrew from the squad. The next day he was replaced by Rhys Whitcher. James Cunningham stepped down as captain. As a result of this, vice-captain Nazim Tatem became the new captain and Pacey Thain became the vice-captain. Statistics Hersham United Lads Athletic Awards On 18 April, it was announced that five awards will be given at the Surrey Cup. These are best player, best goal, best assist, best save and best defensive moment. Along with the awards, a dream team was released. Golden Ball Golden Boot Best Goal Best Assist Best Save Best Defensive Moment Dream Team A dream team was released after the tournament. It featured a 4-4-2 formation.